¿Gay?
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Marinette cree que Adrien es gay. Cuando cree que es lo suficiente malo que el chico que le gusta este interesado en el sexo opuesto. Ella ve que Chat Noir sale de la habitación del modelo. "¿¡Chat Noir es el amor prohibido de Adrien?" /... y eso que Adrien solo quería un Croissant.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Antes de que lean, lo que leerán a continuación no es nada nuevo es el capítulo 5 de "¡Mi Croissant no se toca!" (Colecciones de Drabbles) Que este de nuevo publicado es que voy a hacer una continuación de este drabble. Hubo varios comentarios que me preguntaron cómo paso de Adrien gay al novio de Marinette y bueno acá estarán sus respuestas (o algo así) Iba a publicar este y un capítulo más, pero ya no (por hoy) porque no lo termine de escribir y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano o hoy ya es de madrugada (como sea)**

 **Claro que podría haberlo publicado mañana, todo junto. Pero quería saber que les parece...**

 **Publicare los domingos (Me pongo una fecha para continuarlo) Si puedo serán dos días y también los miércoles publicare (pero eso no es seguro) El domingo sí.**

 **Lo siento u.u**

 **Al final lo único que tienen de nuevo es esta nota de autora, la imagen, el título y el summary. (Que cagada) Sé que piensan eso. Sean sinceras XD**

 **Eh... Mañana publicare el otro o hoy (Estoy confundida)**

 **En fin... ¡Cuando pueda publicare el siguiente capítulo!**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **¡A leer!**

 **(Otra vez -.-)**

* * *

Luego de que la clase haya finalizado Adrien y Nino se encontraban en el laboratorio del colegio, charlando. Marinette se dirigió hacia allí con la intención de preguntarles a los dos si querían un Croissant, llevando consigo la caja que los contenía y que había traído para compartir, pero antes de que pudiera girar el picaporte, se quedó con la oreja pegada en la puerta, al oír lo que decían.

— No puedo —Le dijo Adrien a Nino ante la petición de que le pida un Croissant que Marinette había traído para compartir. (Sin que ella supiera ese hecho)

— Claro que puedes —Le animo— Es solo pedírselo, estoy seguro de que aceptara.

Al escucharlo Marinette quería intentar saber a quién se refería, quien aunque le interesaba saber, no era correcto escuchar a través de la puertas conversaciones ajenas. Sintiendo su corazón latir con tal intensidad por miedo de que la descubrieran.

— Sabes que si mi padre se entera...

— No se va a enterar, además te gusta, demasiado. En realidad estás obsesionado amigo.

¿Le gusta? ¿Quién le gusta? ¿Obsesionado? Se preguntó Marinette con un rubor que cubría sus pies y cabeza con un rojo intenso.

— Y si mi padre... —Comenzó dudoso— Él me lo prohíbe —Finalizando temeroso.

¿Un amor prohibido? Se cuestionó ahora Marinette, sintiendo muy devastada, ya que estaba segura de que ella no era la persona que le gusta, a pesar de que albergaba esa esperanza. Quien al escuchar eso estaba a punto de irse con los hombros caídos producto del rechazo indirecto.

Nino le apoyo sus manos en su hombro, mirándolo fijamente.

— Te digo que no y para que no sigas con tus dudas, yo se lo voy a preguntar.

— No, no lo hagas, no es tan importante.

— ¿No es importante? Desde hace años que tus ojos brillan y tu baba cae con solo verlo. No seas cobarde, tu padre no se enterara y tú y él se podrán fugar juntos —Diciendo lo último en un tono bromista.

¿Él? Se escandalizo Marinette sin percatarse del tono de Nino, quien no se había ido porque sus piernas no respondían luego de recibir tal conmoción. ¿Cómo que él?

Adrien se rio.

— Está bien, pero se lo preguntare yo.

Con eso dicho se encamino hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió se llevó por delante a Marinette, tirándola en el suelo, quien aún no se podía mover y miro a Adrien con profunda desilusión como mostraba sus tristes ojos y por sobre todo increíblemente pasmada.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le pregunto ofreciéndole su mano.

Ella vio ese gesto que en cualquier momento se derretiría, ahora, al saber que era Gay, no surgía lo mismo en ella. Porque debía serlo luego de lo escuchado, no pudiendo encontrar otra explicación que el chico del cual estaba enamorada era gay... ¡GAY!

Se levantó por si misma sin poder pronunciar palabra, ya que solo le salió balbuceos incoherente que empezaban con "G". Tomo su caja de Croissants y corrió lo más lejos de Adrien, quien el aludido la miro de manera consternada sin poder evitar estirar la mano como si el amor de su vida estuviera yéndose lejos. Y lo hacía porque la caja de Croissants se iba con Marinette.

Y Nino que había observado todo, sospechaba que Marinette había escuchado la conversación y ahora creía que su amigo era Gay. Entonces sin poder evitarlo y alejándose un poco de Adrien. Comenzó a reírse por la situación y no es que disfrutara de los malentendidos ni la desgracia ajena. Pero esto era absolutamente gracioso.

Adrien es gay a los ojos de Marinette y él sin enterarse de ese hecho sufre solamente por el Croissant.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette corría manteniendo abrazando la caja de Croissants. Cuando sus pies se detuvieron, comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente intentando recuperar el aliento. Entretanto recordaba los sucesos anteriores.

Su cara se contorsiono con profundo dolor y su boca se abría, profundamente estupefacta. Y las siguientes palabras se repetían en su cabeza:

 _"Adrien es gay" "GAY" "Adrien es gay" "Gay, gay, gay..."_

Su ojo izquierdo comenzó a temblar y se abrazó más a la caja. Sintiendo como una parte de ella se había muerto, que su alma se había escapado y solo era carne y huesos.

Enterarse de que el chico que amas, es gay es peor que enterarse de que tiene novia o alguien que le gusta. Porque hagas lo que hagas no te amara. Le gustan los hombres. Adrien solo está interesado en el sexo opuesto, para ser más específico en su amor prohibido.

Marinette palideció, abrió la caja que solo quedaban dos Croissants y con sus manos, agarro uno mientras caminaba desorientada por los pasillos del colegio.

"Gay"

Al retumbar en su mente esa palabra. Bajo la cabeza, ahora, arrastrando los pies, quien a pesar de todo no sentía deseos de llorar ni de gritar. Lo único que deseaba era que se abra un pozo. Y la lleve a las profundidades.

Luego de estar caminando más lenta que una tortuga y comerse los dos Croissants como tirar la caja vacía a la basura.

Al llegar al salón donde la profesora daría (por suerte) la última clase del día. Se sentó en su respectivo asiento mientras Alya le preguntaba si estaba bien. Al verla tan ida. Adrien y Nino no había llegado como la profesora.

Marinette clavo sus ojos azules en los de ella. Para luego girar su cuello y chocar su frente contra la mesa.

— Los hombres perfectos, no existen —Espetó con desesperación.

— ¿Que dices? —Preguntó— ¿Le ofreciste el Croissant a Adrien?

Ella emitió un alarido.

— Solo existen en cuentos de hadas —Añadió sintiendo que iba a llorar— No... —Musitó.

— ¿Marinette?

Cuando su nombre fue pronunciado. Adrien junto a Nino había llegado sentándose, quien este último ya había calmado de reírse. Entretanto Adrien estaba con el corazón roto al ver como la caja que traía anteriormente Marinette fue a parar a la basura.

— ¡Los hombres perfectos, son gays! —A continuación, exclamó fuertemente.

Sorprendiendo a todos del salón, mas a Alya que no sabía porque decía eso. Nino al haber escuchado eso, de vuelta comenzó a carcajearse mientras golpeaba con su puño la mesa. Sin poder contener la risa que borboteaba en su interior.

Y Adrien, quien no escucho eso dicho, seguía tristemente recordando que ya no había Croissants y no pudo probar ni uno.


	3. Chapter 3

Al minuto la profesora llegó. Nino dejó de reír y Marinette se sentó correctamente para escuchar la clase con atención aun cuando su mente divagaba. Alya la observaba de reojo, tratando de comprender lo dicho aunque ella negaba con la cabeza y hacia un gesto de no tenía importancia.

— ¿Que sucede, Marinette? —Le pregunto en susurro mientras la profesora escribía en el pizarrón.

— Nada —Alya entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Y qué fue lo de recién?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. No sentía que tenía derecho a decirle que Adrien es gay. Y mucho menos en el salón y más cuando el susodicho está a solo un metro.

— Solo...s-solo que es que es muy difícil encontrar hombres perfectos.

— Tú encontraste a Adrien —Diciéndoselo en su oreja. Ella se sonrojo, asintiendo... "si supieras"

Luego de que las clases finalizaran, los alumnos se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares. Marinette vio irse en su limosina a Adrien y mientras lo veía alejarse se preguntaba quien podría ser su amor prohibido.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y corriendo para ocultarse. Se transformó en Ladybug mientras seguía el auto en movimiento. Aun cuando Adrien bajo del mismo para ir al establecimiento donde tomaría las lecciones de esgrima. No vio nada romántico entre Adrien y alguno de sus compañeros ni cuando él fue a la sesión de modelaje.

Al momento en que Ladybug se iría a su casa, al ver que Adrien iría a la suya. Al último instante se decidió a vigilar su casa.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el amor prohibido estaba en su casa o quizás aparecería como Romeo llamando a su Julieta. Negó con la cabeza, descartando ese último pensamiento.

Al estar unos minutos así, sin ver a nadie a los alrededores. Tomo la decisión de irse, justo al momento donde un Akuma comenzó a atacar la ciudad.

No obstante antes de que pudiera irse en dirección donde estaba el Akuma vio como Chat Noir salió de la habitación del modelo. Sus ojos se dilataron, todo su cuerpo quedó paralizado, viendo como el gatito poniéndose en cuatro patas, saltaba de tejados en tejados.

Sin poder reaccionar, solo observaba el lugar donde se había ido el felino. Sin poder creer que había salido de la casa de Adrien.

"¿Que hacia ahí? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuando entro? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí? ¿Acaso lo estaba esperando? ¿Son amigos?"

Esas eran unas de las preguntas que su cabeza creaba en segundos. Sin ninguna respuesta. Hasta que su mente realizo una pregunta que horrorizo y perturbo a Ladybug sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil y más cuando cabía la posibilidad de que fuera cierta:

"¡¿Chat Noir es el amor prohibido de Adrien?!"


	4. Chapter 4

No, no, no y ¡No!

Negando con la cabeza sucesivamente.

JA. ¿Chat Noir? y ¿Adrien? ¿Juntos?

Largo una carcajada.

¡Imposible!

"¿Entonces porque estaba ahí?"

Su estúpido cerebro se cuestionaba.

— Amigos —Refuto ella mientras se encaminaba hacia donde estaba el Akuma.

Y solo podían ser eso. Después de todo el gatito siempre le coqueteaba. Algo que por cierto hacía en este momento, luego de que llegara al lugar.

Al apartarlo y ponerse a esquivar los ataques que le propiciaba el enemigo. Entretanto trataba de encontrar su punto débil, es decir, el objeto donde se encontraba escondido el Akuma. Su mente volvió a pensar en lo ocurrido en la habitación de Adrien.

Claro, no sabía lo que ocurrió allí. Y si pensaba en las posibilidades e imaginarse lo que pudo iniciar allí. Era peor. Mucho peor.

Negó con la cabeza, otra vez.

Y salió de sus pensamientos para concentrarse en la batalla. Activo su Lucky Charm y mientras el minino lo distraía, ella contraatacaba. Hasta que al fin pudo romper el objeto akumatizado. Y al liberarse la mariposa, la purifico.

Al derrotarlo. Los héroes, chocaron los puños indicando otra victoria. Sin embargo, antes de que su Lady pudiera irse, que es lo más quería, ya que ver a su compañero le provocaba que piense en Adrien, en su preferencia amorosa y en Chat Noir y en la posibilidad de que se amen.

¡Agh! De nuevo, su cabeza rápidamente fue de un lado a otro.

¿Cómo podría ser posible?

No quería ser engreída, pero Chat Noir la amaba. Así que ellos -por suerte- podían ser solo amigos. Pues, claro el gato le estaba entregando otra rosa. Arrodillado y pidiendo que salga con ella.

"Fue una tonta pensar que..."

Se interrumpió en medio de sus pensamientos.

"¡Espera! Y si está fingiendo y solo es para aparentar que le gustan las mujeres. No, no... Él es sincero con sus sentimientos. Sus ojos siempre demuestran tal honestidad"

— ¿My Lady?

Su llamado la alerto como los pitidos de sus aretes. Sin saber que hacer o decir. Se dio la media vuelta y despidiéndose con un gesto, se fue de ahí.

Al llegar a su habitación, ya destransformada, lo primero que hizo fue recostarse. Cerró los ojos. Pensando que en solo unas horas se vino a enterar y descubrir cosas inimaginables. No obstante aunque intente ocultarlo u negarlo. Su mente se encargaba de seguir realizando preguntas:

"¿Y si Adrien está enamorado de Chat Noir?"

Esas preguntas pueden tener una respuesta afirmativa. Ella sabía que podía ser cierto.

"¿Y si solo es un amor unilateral?"

Se cuestionó como si eso pudiera mejorar un poco la situación. Y otro pensamiento surgió por aquello: ¿Eso no se lo convertiría en un cuadrado amoroso?

Entretanto un diagrama era dibujado en su cabeza. Adrien una flecha yendo hacia Chat Noir. El gato tiene una flecha yendo hacia Ladybug. El bichito tiene una flecha yendo hacia Adrien. Con corazones arriba de cada línea.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y ahogo un grito de frustración.

— Ya no te agobies —Repuso Tikki. Ella abrió sus dedos, viendo por las aberturas a su Kwami— ¿Por qué no intentas preguntárselo a Chat Noir? A lo mejor no es lo que te estabas imaginando.

Ella suspiro. Al rato asintió.

Porque sabía que tenía preguntarle a Chat Noir directamente que hacía en la habitación de Adrien y principalmente que relación tenían ellos dos, ya que si no lo hacia estaba segura que pensaría en eso todo el tiempo en eso y solo en eso.

Solo esperaba que cuando se reunieran para realizar el patrullaje nocturno y le preguntara, él digiera que solo son amigos.


	5. Chapter 5

Ladybug llego más temprano de lo usual a la torre Eiffel donde los héroes se reunirían. Al no aguantar la incertidumbre decidió presentarse más temprano, quien mientras lo esperaba, pensaba en cómo le preguntaría la cuestión. Meció sus pies mientras veía la espléndida vista que le ofrecía la gran altura del monumento.

— No sabía que estabas tan emocionada por verme —Bromeo el gatito al llegar junto a ella.

— ¡Chat! —Exclamo al verse sobresaltada al no notar su presencia.

— ¿Esta bien? —Pregunto sentándose a su lado. Mirando las pequeñas arrugas de su frente-Parece como si te preocupara algo.

Ella sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Soy todo oído mi Lady.

Ella sintió como su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios.

— Yo, te vi...

El gatito la miro esperando que continuara.

— Habías salido de la habitación de Adrien —Dijo— ¡Te vi salir de la habitación de Adrien! —Ahora diciendo a punto de darle un ataque histérico.

Esa no era una pregunta. Pero ya lo había dicho.

— ¿Que viste?

Ahora Chat se tensó.

Esa pregunta paralizo a Ladybug.

"¿Como que vi? ¿Había algo que no tenía que ver? ¿Qué hicieron?"

Y miles de hipótesis e imágenes aparecían en su mente. Borrosas por el R18+.

— Y-yo... —Ahora las palabras de ella comenzaron a atorarse en su garganta.

— No era algo que pudiera decirte —Solo escucho el bichito de parte de Chat. (El gatito pensó que vio cuando se transformó en Chat Noir)

El rostro de Ladybug estaba contorsionado, pasmado y más que horrorizado.

— ¿Es tan horrible? —Preguntó al ver su cara espantosa, creyendo que su identidad le hacía hacer esa expresión.

— No, no claro que no —Ella negó— Solo fue una gran sorpresa —Añadió. Sintiendo que se le estaba escapando todo el aire de sus pulmones— Solo estoy sorprendida.

Pero aun así no quitaba esa perturbada expresión.

— ¿Entonces por qué haces esa cara? —Preguntó el minino dolido.

— Y-yo —Bajo la cabeza y se tomó la frente con sus manos— Lo siento, pero hagamos como si nunca te vi salir de... —Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta— Por favor olvídalo.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide? Para ti soy horrible, detestas que soy...

— ¡Lo siento! —Exclamó levantándose, interrumpiendo toda declaración. Para luego irse de ahí y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

—...Adrien —Terminó de decir sumiéndose en la tristeza. Sin saber que su Lady se refería a otra cosa.


	6. Chapter 6

Era un día nuevo. Pero eso no significaba que fuera bueno.

Marinette y Adrien estaban en la escuela, ya dentro del salón. Hundidos en su miseria y depresión siendo observados por Alya que comenzaba a deprimirse por contagiarse de su estado de humor. Cada cierto tiempo, ellos suspiraban unisonamente; mirando a la nada y pensando en todo.

 _¿Que esta pasando?_

Preguntaría en otra ocasión, sino fuera que verlos le partía el corazón.

Otra vez, suspiran largamente; Marinette con el corazón roto y Adrien con su autoestima por los suelos.

 **...**

 _Marinette ve su pelo rubio brillante. Perteneciente a Adrien y llora internamente._

 _¡Es gay! ¡Esta en una relación con Chat Noir! ¿Porrrrrr Queeeeee?_

 **...**

 _Adrien cierra los ojos y una imagen de su Lady viene a su mente._

 _¡Odia mi forma civil! ¡Odia a Adrien! ¿Porrrrrr Queeeeee? ¿Tiene algo en contra de los modelos?_

 _..._

No obstante el modelo no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Iba a ser que lo ame, aunque ella quiera olvidar todo. Por eso en medio de su patrullaje nocturno. Uno que fue silencioso hasta que el gatito hablo o mas bien intento hablar.

— Sobre...

— No.

— My Lad...

— No.

— Pero...

— No...

— Tenemos que...

— No —Le interrumpió— No —Se adelantó— No —Le aseguró.

— Tenemos que hablar...

— No, no tenemos —Le dijo parándose— No quiero hablar sobre eso —Aun sintiendo su corazón roto. Chat Noir no tenia la culpa, menos Adrien. Pero ese hecho era muy difícil de asimilar.

— ¡Si tenemos! —También levantándose— No quiero que me odies porque soy...

— ¡No lo digas! —Le paro poniendo su mano en su boca— No te odio, no podría odiarte por una cosa así— Haciendo contacto visual— Solo que es difícil hacerme la idea.

 _"¿Por que?"_

Pregunto aun con la mano de su Lady en su boca.

— No te lo puedo decir.

Porque si se lo decía, seria extraño para Chat Noir ¡No podía decir que le gustaba Adrien!

— Solo creeme cuando digo que no te odio.

Con eso dicho libero su mano de su boca y se marchó. Ante la mirada del minino, una, que expresaba que no se sentia conforme con su respuesta.


	7. Chapter 7

— ¿Qué problema tienes? —Le preguntó Plagg ya cansado de oír sus quejas y sus ruidosos pasos por toda la habitación— Ladybug te dijo que no te odia.

— Si, pero no me dijo la razón de porque no puede lidiar de que sea Adrien ¿Por qué no me lo puede decir? ¿Hice algo?

— Ya deja de dar vueltas. Y lo digo por dos razones —Repuso haciendo que Adrien se detenga de su caminata en círculos— Una me estas mareando y la otra déjame comer el queso en paz.

Con eso dicho, mordió su queso.

Adrien suspiró. Mirando por la ventana con un extraño brillos en sus ojos. Al rato expresó en su mente...

 _¡No me voy a quedar así! ¡Voy a averiguar la razón de porque se le hace difícil que yo sea Chat Noir! ¡No importa cuántas veces tenga que preguntarle!_

 **...**

De nuevo en un patrullaje nocturno, los héroes se encontraban sentados en un tejado vigilando la ciudad.

— My Lady dime porque se te hace lidiar que yo sea... —Se detuvó al ver que su Lady entrecerraba sus ojos y fruncía el ceño— B-bueno tu sabes...

— Te dije que no me preguntes —Le rebatió molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

— Pero mi Lady no puedo vivir con la duda.

— Es que... —Tragó saliva claramente incomoda con sus mejillas rojas por el calor que estaba sintiendo— No. No te lo voy a decir. Ya no me preguntes.

Luego de eso. Se levantó y se largó de ahí.

 **...**

— No.

Chat Noir agachó la cabeza; otra vez. Ladybug se fue.

 **...**

— ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? No, Chat, no te lo voy a decir.

Y se fue.

 **...**

No, no, no, no, no

Como treinta veces fueron. Hasta el gato le preguntaba mientras estaban luchando con un Akuma. ¡Agh! Así no se puede.

— ¡Ya me canse! ¡Bien gatito! ¿Quieres saber porque no puedo lidiar con esa situación? —Con la voz alzada por estar harta de la insistencia de Chat.

El susodicho la miraba atentamente con las orejas levantadas.

— ¡Me gusta Adrien!

Grito, roja de pies a cabeza sin apartar la mirada del felino, el cual al oír su declaración se dilataron sus pupilas. Después de eso se fue. Pero esta vez al gatito no se quedó de nuevo con la duda sino con un sonrojo por todo su rostro y su corazón latiendo a velocidades inimaginables.


	8. Chapter 8

_¿Le gusto?_

Se preguntó escéptico. _¿Entonces era por eso que no podía decirlo? ¿Se sentía dividida por sus dos identidades? ¿Se le hacía confuso su alter-ego?_

 _¿Le gusto?_

Volviendo de nuevo a la pregunta inicial. Gritando de euforia y sonriendo enormemente.

 _¡Le gusto! ¡Por fin!_

Pellizcándose una y otra vez.

 _¡No era un sueño!_

 _¡Le gusto!_

Comenzando a bailar su baile de la victoria. Moviendo brazos y piernas como sus caderas.

 **...**

Ladybug había llegado a su habitación sin eliminar el color rojo de su cara.

 _¡Lo había dicho! ¡Le había dicho que le gustaba Adrien! ¡Ya no había vuelta atrás!_

Suspiro y se recostó, recordando como las pupilas de Chat se habían dilatado, deseando en su corazón que las cosas con ella no se vuelvan raras. Después de todo, ella pensaba que había confesado que le gustaba el novio de su compañero.

 **...**

Alya ahora miraba a los dos individuos con una clara incertidumbre.

 _¿Que había pasado?_

Marinette y Adrien no estaban como antes tan deprimidos que parecían querer morir.

No.

Adrien estaba con una cara de idiota -perdón- de feliz cumpleaños. Y Marinette como si quisiera meterse en un agujero muy oscuro y profundo.

Sin embargo, esta vez, no se iba a quedar callada.

— ¡Marinette! ¡Adrien! —Llamó ganando su atención— ¿Que les sucede?

Al hacer esa pregunta Marinette se llevó las dos palmas a su cara, ocultando del mundo. Haciendo más y más pequeña. Se había hecho un ovillo y Adrien seguía con la misma sonrisa de idiota ignorando lo oído.

Alya se palmeó la frente. Ahora mirándolos como si se hubieran vuelto locos.

 _"¿Que había pasado?"_

Al parecer, se iba a quedar con la incertidumbre.


	9. Chapter 9

Las cosas con Chat Noir si se habían vuelto raras, pero no de la forma en la que había pensado. Se habían vuelto incomodas, pero no del modo de que el gatito tomaría distancia. Al contrario se pegaba a ella como si fuera un chicle.

Muy cerca. Demasiado cerca.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Le preguntó reteniéndolo con un dedo puesto en su nariz para que no avance e invada su espacio personal.

— Voy a hacer que disfrutes de mi compañía Mi Lady —Proclamó— No voy dejar que las cosas se vuelvan incomodas por eso.

— Lo estás volviendo más incómodo de lo que pudo haber sido —Dijo cruzándose de brazos— Mucho más.

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa? —Cuestiono picaronamente.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó.

— Perrrfecto —Ladybug alzó una ceja confundida.

— Eso significa que no te soy indiferente —Explicó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¡Ya no tienes por qué estar confundida! ¡Podemos salir juntos como una pareja!

Ladybug se le sumaba más incógnitas a su cabeza. No entendía ni un poco. _¿En realidad era bisexual?_ Se preguntó intentando comprender algo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Cuestionó, no le hacía nada de gracia que engañe a Adrien o peor aún que quiera salir con los dos. _¿Quizás, no eran una pareja? ¿Y si lo de Adrien solo es un amor unilateral?_

Su cabeza fue un costado para otro cuando una sonrisa apareció por su rostro. _¡No debería estar feliz por eso!_ Además de que nunca confirmó que eran una pareja. Se lo imagino por conversación de la otra vez y eso daba sentido de porque Adrien, la otra vez, estaba triste _¿Pero porque, hace días estaba feliz?_

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Frustrada.

— ¡No entiendo nada! —Declaró.

— No hay nada que entender... —Empezó siendo interferido por Ladybug. Pero de igual el minino siguió hablando.

— Sí que lo hay...

— Después de todo...

— Tú eres...

— Soy...

Comenzaron unísonamente y terminaron de la misma forma.

 _"Gay"_

 _"Adrien"_


	10. Chapter 10

Un silencio se hizo presente, acompañado de un silbido de viento que atrajo una hoja. El aire se les había escapado de sus pulmones, estaban pálidos y con los ojos muy abiertos, se miraban con la quijada hasta el suelo.

Observando y retándose con la mirada preguntándose con sus ojos quien iba a atreverse a repetir lo que dijo. Al pasar unos segundos que parecieron horas por la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente. Volvieron a hablar, para colmo, de vuelta al unísono.

Un simple _"¿Qué?"_ que incitaba a que alguien repita esas palabras. Sus voces sonaron calmadas porque creían que habían oído mal. Más bien querían haber escuchado mal.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó. Ahora siendo primera Ladybug— ¿Q-que dijiste? —Balbuceo con su corazón a punto de darle una taquicardia. Mirando al gatito rubio de ojos verdes. Tan parecido a _él..._

— ¿Tu que dijiste? —Rebatió Chat Noir. Tampoco teniendo intenciones de quedarse con la duda. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la palabra que dijo su Lady.

Otra vez. Las miradas chocaron como mandándose rayitos con los ojos. Verde y azul generando chispas por cada confrontación. Ninguno dándose por vencido.

 _"Repítelo"_

Decían con la mirada sin tener intención de mover los labios. Después de el felino percatarse de que el bichito no se iba a dar por vencida decidió preguntarle directamente.

— ¿Gay? —Preguntó y al solo decirlo su autoestima cayo por los suelos— ¿P-pensaste que soy gay? ¿C-como que gay? —Cuestionó el gatito. Tratando de recuperarse un poco de la inicial sorpresa. Algo que no consiguió. Sintiendo que lo habían golpeado y ahora estaba tirado en el suelo. Más bien ahora quería tirarse de la Torre Eiffel aun si ahora estaban sobre un tejado de una casa.

— ¿C-como que Adrien? —Rebatió colorada comenzando a tartamudear. Armándose de un valor que creía que en muy poco tiempo iba a desaparecer.

Mirándose y retándose con la mirada. Intentando comprender algo ante sus ojos que demostraban que estaban asustados.

Unos segundos de después. Chat Noir comenzó a ponerse histérico.

— ¿Gay? ¿De verdad? —Preguntó retóricamente— ¿Por qué? —Sintiéndose más incrédulo que ofendido. Empezando a mover las manos por todos lados intentando que la depresión que genero su Lady por pensar de esa forma no invade su cuerpo. Aunque lo que mas quería estar en su habitación cubierto de una sabana y estar en posición fetal meciéndose.

— T-te v-vi salir de la habitación de Adrien —Dijo como si eso explicara porque pensó así, nerviosa y roja igual que su traje, mirando a Chat y viendo por primera vez las similitudes que tenía con Adrien.

— ¿Y no tenía más sentido pensar que era Adrien antes de que era gay y tenía una relación conmigo mismo? —Cuestionó con un escepticismo que parecía sarcasmo.

Ladybug asintió sin poder hablar. Debía admitir que eso tenía más sentido. Y se sentía una tonta por no haber pensado primero de esa forma.

— ¿Es por el traje? —Preguntó incrédulamente— Sé que un traje de gato no es muy masculino, pero... ¡No estaba disponible el de Batman! —Gritándolo agónicamente.

Ladybug lo escuchaba sin entender lo que estaba diciendo y Chat Noir no entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Había quedado shockeado luego de que su Lady había cambiado su preferencia sexual.

 _¿Es que no significaba nada las rosas que le entregaba? ¿Pensaba que era una artimaña de un gato que no quería salir del closet? ¿Cómo había llegado su Lady para pensar que era gay?_

— ¿De verdad como llegaste a pensar eso? —Preguntó moviéndose inquietamente como sus manos. No podía quedarse quieto, quería respuestas. Y las quería ahora.

— P-porque —Comenzó con los nervios aflorados —Había escuchado una conversación de ti y Nino. Y hablaban d-de un a-amor prohibido. Y-y era hombre y-y-y... solo pude pensar que eras... gay —Terminó con la voz aguda. Sintiendo que lo que había dicho era lo más tonto del mundo.

— ¡Un Croissant! hablaba de un croissant. Mi padre me prohíbe comer cosas dulces aun si yo las amo. Así que todos los postres, tortas, galletas, muffins, croissants son mis amores prohibidos.

Explicó. Ladybug solo emitió un _"Ah..."_ En señal de comprensión, solo pudiendo decir eso. Sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba al saber que el que llevaba el traje de gato. Todo este tiempo fue Adrien. Preguntándose como podía aun mantenerse en pie teniéndolo enfrente de ella, ademas de sentir como su cara quemaba.

— ¡No soy gay! —Espeto para que su Lady no le quede ninguna duda. El bichito asintió sin poder hablar. Chat Noir que la miraba tan ida y sonrojada, comenzó a sonreír aumentando la barra imaginaria que señalaba su autoestima. Llenándose al tope— Si aún tienes dudas... Empezó acercándose a su Lady como aproximando su mano hacia su cintura rozándola pero sin apoyarla— Te puedo demostrar que me gustan las mujeres... Especialmente la que lleva traje rojo con lunares negros...

Ladybug que tenía las piernas temblando como una gelatina. Balbuceo incoherencias...

 _"¿Chloé?"_

Fue una de ellas, ya que ella, cabe recordar, tenía y usaba un traje rojo con lunares negros demostrando su fanatismo que tiene con la heroína.

El gatito alzó la ceja y luego negó con la cabeza; Divertido por la ocurrencia la mano que estaba rozando su cintura. Se apoyó a su mejilla mientras sus dedos rozaban levemente los labios.

— No —Negó con palabras. Entretanto una interrogante surgía en su mente.

 _¿Cómo Ladybug pudo enterarse de la conversación que ocasionó que piense que soy gay? Si es que estábamos solos..._

De pronto una lamparita se prendió en su cerebro. Recordando a Marinette al lado de la puerta. Tirada en el suelo, sonrojada y tartamudeando como si se hubiera enterado de algo impactante, Nino riéndose.

 _¡Nino riéndose!_

Una sonrisa gatuna se formó y rozando suavemente los labios con las yemas de sus dedos. La llamó por su nombre...

 _"Marinette"_

Provocando que sus rodillas chocaran contra la superficie. Levantó la mirada mostrando como sus pupilas se encontraban agrandadas. Intento negárselo, pero el felino la detuvo poniéndose en su altura. Sentado en cuclillas.

— Sé que eres tu Marinette, te delataste —Levantándole el mentón, dibujándose una sonrisa triunfante.

Ella solo pudo rendirse. La había descubierto.

 **...**

Alya los veía caminar hacia el salón con sonrisas enormes plantadas en sus caras.

 _"¿Que paso?"_

Se preguntó. Sin poder creer totalmente lo que veía. Ellos, sí que eran bipolares.

Estaban tristes, luego una parte (Marinette) estaba avergonzada y otra (Adrien) estaba feliz. Y ahora los dos eran felices. Parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a poner a saltar tomados de la mano _¿Tomados de la mano? ¡Ellos están tomados de la mano!_

— ¿Están saliendo? —Preguntó asomándose un rastro de felicidad. Al ver que Marinette asintió tímidamente y Adrien lo confirmaba con palabras. Gritó de la emoción.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? ¡Cuéntenme! —Exigió saber la futura reportera. Antes de que pudiera sacarle la información, Nino llamó a Alya.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó impaciente viendo como sus amigos ya entraban al salón— Estaba a punto de saber todos los detalles de cómo empezaron a salir... —Al ver que no estaba sorprendido. Preguntó: ¿Lo sabias?

Nino sonrió misteriosamente.

— Digamos que lo sospechaba —Alya lo miró atentamente.

— Cuéntame todo lo que sabes.

Él le empezó a contar como había iniciado eso, de que un día Marinette creyó que el _"amor prohibido"_ de Adrien era un hombre. Creyéndolo gay. Nada que ver, ya que era comida para ser más precisos un Croissant. Entonces comenzaron a lanzar hipótesis porque no sabían la verdad de los hechos.

La primera y la más probable fue:

 _¿Por qué estaban tristes?_

Eso era fácil. Marinette creía que Adrien era gay. Adrien no había conseguido su Croissant.

 _¿Por qué estaba avergonzada Marinette? y ¿Adrien feliz?_

Eso era obvio. Adrien hizo algo (pervertido) para demostrar que no era gay a Marinette.

No obstante, Nino y Alya solo tenían hipótesis, ideas de cómo sus amigos se volvieron novios. Solo faltaba preguntarles, pero ellos iban a emitir demasiados detalles. Tal vez, se decidan por afirmar la primera hipótesis de sus amigos.

Al menos, algo era certero.

 _Todo empezó por un croissant._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **[Fin]**

* * *

¡Yeah! Otra historia terminada...

jajaja el croissant esta uniendo a personas desde tiempos inmemorables (?)

No se que decir solo...

¡Gracias por leer mi historia! y ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
